<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>polaroid pictures (a wolfstar fanfic) by batsomerandomperson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360754">polaroid pictures (a wolfstar fanfic)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsomerandomperson/pseuds/batsomerandomperson'>batsomerandomperson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:21:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29360754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/batsomerandomperson/pseuds/batsomerandomperson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>sirius get remus a polaroid camera very short</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>polaroid pictures (a wolfstar fanfic)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first fic so its crappy im so sorry<br/>- ash</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-------------------march 10th , 1981--------------------------------------------- “Happy birthday moony” exclaimed a blushing Sirius shoving a box into Remus's hands. “Aww baby you didn't have to your the best present i could get (you can sometimes be a dumbass tho) “ “Sooo , do you like it?” sirius asked worriedly Remus gently lifted the polaroid camera from the box and examined it. It was a white polaroid with a rainbow colored stripe down the middle. “It's perfect,” he whispered in awe “ how did I ever deserve you? Also why did you get me a camara?” “Well the war is starting and there's no knowing if we’ll survive so i wanted you to have memories so you can keep me Inside the pocket of your cuffed jeans even though i might be gone (get the reference?) “ “Don't say that pads. We’ll be together forever and we’ll make it and so will everyone else” -------------------------18 June 1996---------------------------------- Sirius had died. So had James and Lily. Peter had betrayed them. And there was no knowing how much time he and Harry had left. Remus held the photograph of sirius. One of the only memories he had left. Sirius had been right all along.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>